bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Chapter three: The first day of Bullworth
Michael woke up at 7:31 in the morning. It felt like he closed his eyes and the world went from dark to light in a matter of seconds. He didn't feel well rested and just thought about skipping his first day of school. All the annoying students and staff combined together really makes a well oiled machine for pissing him off. He walked out the door, down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower. When he returned to his room a few minutes later he was already dressed. Had his schedule in hand, reading it off to remember his classes. Monday: Biology & Math. Dammit, first day of the week with that shit! ''He thought. Tuesday: Chemistry & History. Wednesday: English & Gym. Thursday: Spanish & Shop. Friday: Art & Music. Well, the last day of the week has his favorite classes and the beginning of the week has his most hated classes. How ironic. He thought, that they would do something like that. ''Just my fucking luck, suck a duck. By this time he had everything ready and was heading out to the bus stop (with toast in hand) to wait for the bus to arrive. His sister followed right behind him. The weather was freezing, and clouds overwhelmed the sky on this day. The weather sucks! I wanna head back to California. ''His thoughts exclaimed. Michael hates the East Coast. He hated California but being here in the freezing cold makes him want to go back to the hot beaches. Where not but three days ago he was still relaxing during summer vacation now that he was back in school at a different school, in a different part of the country he was basically freezing his balls off. The bus arrived, Michael and Danielle boarded the bus and were getting ready to start their first day at Bullworth Academy. Home of the scariest, and strangest kids in all of America. When he got off the bus at the Academy it was filled with kids. Unlike yesterday when he was one of the few kids at the boarding school. He turned to his sister. "Stay away from bullies, don't listen to them. They're all idiots." He commanded to his sister. She nodded in response. "And no drugs." Michael was like a fatherly figure to his younger sister. She had always looked up to him. It was just the way he loved her and took care of her that really made Danielle care for him back. Just then a kid ran right between them. He was scrawny, short, had a green vest on and was running from someone. A taller looking kid in a white shirt slammed right into Michael and two more kids wearing the same shirts slammed into him as well. "Watch it new kid." One of them yelled as they continued to chase after the skinnier kid. "Aren't they nice." Michael joked. When he turned he noticed his sister was already gone. ''Love you too, sis. ''He continued on through the gates of the academy. Students were going every direction around, it was still early and he had some time to kill before his first class of the day which was Chemistry. "The new kid returns!" That familiar student Whitney exclaimed as he approached Michael from behind. He turned to face Whitney. "Surprise surprise." Michael replied sarcastically. "It sucks that you came back." He said fixing his Prefect tie. "The students do not take too kindly to new kids. But since you're my friend I doubt anyone wants to screw with you." ''Oh, is that so? ''He thought sarcastically. Michael never understood the whole protection agent thing, he never needed help to protect himself against anyone. He's no slouch when it comes to the fight game. "What do you guys do for fun?" Michael asked. "Beat up new kids." Whitney said, then he started laughing. Michael laughed in unison. "Well I guess since this is the East Coast you guys do drugs and get drunk?" "Here, I'll show you around." Whitney said, sounding very much like a tour guide. Whitney started going towards the main building and Michael followed. When they walked about the steps to the main building they saw three kids in sweater vests. "Those are the trust fund fucks." Whitney went right passed them paying little attention to him. When they went through the doors there were two scrawny kids. "The nerds, the laughing stock of the whole entire school." He explained to Michael. "But they'll be going to college sooner then everyone else." Whitney saw a kid about Michael's height walking down the hall. "Asshole alert." He whispered to Michael. "For someone turning over a new leaf you're kind of a jerk." Michael shrugged. "That's Ryan Irvin. All around good asshole biggest dick you'll ever know." "Is that a fact or an opinion?" Michael replied laughing off his warning. Ryan noticed them and hightailed towards them. "Hey, Whitney. How's your faggot ass been?" Ryan asks. You could tell that Whitney was much more mature and bigger then Ryan but was still egging him on. Michael and Ryan were about the same age but Michael was a very mature young man compared to Ryan. "Who's this doucher?" Ryan was surely a trash talker. "Awwwm that's sweet." Michael replied. Now he could tell that Whitney was right, this kid was an asshole. "Like I've never heard that from a punkass kid." "You wanna fight in the hole tough guy?" Ryan asked trying to show some sort of buff, dangerous expression. Michael stood up to him. At this point Ryan was laughing. "Remember what happened last time you fought in the Hole?" Ryan was laughing and many students were turning their attention to these three, at this point Ryan was turning red with embarassment. "You royally got your ass kicked by Jason. This guy is much bigger and stronger then Jason." He finished. "I've practiced since last time." "I call BS tough guy. How about you fight me?" "Well..." Ryan paused. He was afraid of Whitney. ''The guy is the definition of brick wall. ''Michael thought, and at this time he was sure Ryan thought the same. "That's what I thought..." Whitney replied. "Now tell me, Michael, how badly do you think you could beat this fucking kid?" At this point the all around nice guy that Michael once saw was gone, right now Whitney was an instigator, a fire starter, '''the bad guy.' Maybe he just wanted to help Michael get popular like so many others have tried, by starting a fight they knew he could win. Michael wasn't interested in that though, he came here to balance out one thing that had followed him through life, fighting. He had to stop it. California is old news to him and he had to let the past be the past. "Michael, so what is it?" Ryan said antagonistly, snapping him out of his inner thoughts. Michael bit his lip, he wanted to teach this punkass kid some manners but really should he? "Alright." He blurted out. "I'll kick your fucking ass for ya." "Okay, see you at lunch." Ryan said walking away trying to act tough. He turned to Whitney. "What are you doing?" He asked Whitney, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious. Whitney had nothing but a grin on his face. You could pretty much tell what he was doing. "I'm getting you popular by beating up a popular." That much became clear, but why, why would Whitney be so interested in making Michael popular? "Haha, okay. But why?" Michael was looking for an explanation. "I'm just the new punk on the block." He continued. "Yeah, you are." Whitney chuckled. "But I saw what you did to those Greasers. They're some dangerous fighters and you went through them with your badass skills." The bell for class rang. He had to go to his first class of the day which was Chemistry. ''Damn, this is gonna suck. ''He thought. ''Chemistry is the biggest asshole besides math. '' Michael arrived in the chemistry class and the the teacher screamed at him. For no reason whatsoever. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "I'm Michael." I replied. "Jesus fix your panties, bro!" "WHO!?!" By this time his yelling had attracted the attention of the rest of the class. Michael rolled his eyes. "Michael." He paused. "Diaz, I'm a new kid." "Oh, okay." He sounded relieved. "They voices have been driving me crazy lately." He said sounding much calmer then he did earlier. Michael gave him a 'you're fucking crazy' look and continued to his desk. " Welcome back to school, class." He chanted to the class. "Today we will not be mixing chemicals, I want you to write these notes in your notebook and we'll se each other next week." He said pointing to notes he had written on the board. Michael wrote the notes on the board word for word and the bell rang just as quick as he came into class. Three hours passing like that. ''Wow, the clocks on my side this time! ''His mind yelled. As he stepped out of the Chem Lab he was greeted by Whitney. Whitney the Prefect, the man 'turning over a new leaf', the man who's starting a fight that the whole school will see. "It's time for war." Whitney said with excitement in his voice. "Young Michael." Category:Blog posts